Miracle at Diagon Alley
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the newest Quidditch star. He practically owns everything. Even something he never knew he has. And Lyra Granger is determined to tell him that. ON HIATUS
1. Quidditch Star

**CHARACTERS (and who portrayed them):**

- Lyra Malfoy: Elle Fanning

- Draco Malfoy: Tom Felton

- Hermione Granger: Emma Watson

- James Potter: Charlie Rowe

- Albus Potter: Arthur Bowen

- Pansy Parkinson: Talulah Riley

- Blaise Zabini: Josh Bowman

- Lily Potter: Ellie Darcey-Alden

- Harry Potter: Daniel Radcliffe

- Ginny Weasley: Bonnie Wright

- Jackie Williams: Phoebe Tonkin

- Donny Williams: Clint Eastwood

**SETTING: **15 years after the Wizarding War 2, England.

**NOTE: **Imagine the adult-actors a bit older than they really are. Around 30 year old.

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you find familiar belongs to J. K. Rowling (Harry Potter) and Mike Lupica (Miracle on 49th Street)

* * *

I heave deeply, bracing myself as I stand in front of the doors of the Tornadoes Quidditch pitch. I'm not here for some stupid autograph, or for the pictures, let alone for the souvenirs. I don't even wait here since the day before the practice started, like others did. I have to admit, it really is cool that I can see the members of the Tornadoes practice.

It feels awkward to be in the sea of crowds of people, who are waiting for the Tornadoes to go out. I am, in fact, one of the tallest from everyone here. It isn't really comforting that I was as tall as my mother when I was only ten. She said it's okay being tall and added that I take that after my father. I can still remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

"The girls called me a freak because I'm so tall," I protested one day. Mum was cooking my dinner when I came flying into our small flat that day.

I sat on my usual seat and Mum sat beside me. "Oh, they're just jealous of you. You're so beautiful and smart. Those girls are plain while you're unique."

"But, I have no friends at all," I muttered. Mum sighed heavily and took my hand in hers.

"Listen to me, girl. You don't let those girls change you into someone you're not. You're unique, okay? People can find a lot of girls like those Beauxbatons girls, but you... You're the one and only this whole world."

I wasn't feeling any better that she finally pulled her into her arms. She hugged me tightly, as if by doing that, she could squeezed the pain away, like squeezing water from fabric. I remembered I cried when she hugged me, but I promised myself that it would be the last time I cried. I hadn't cried for two years and James Potter said it should have been inside the world records.

Too consumed by my thoughts, I nearly didn't realise that the Tornadoes members are already out. I can hear kids from all ages shout as the door opens. They chant all names of the players. My ears are literally buzzing from all of the sounds around me. Kids shouting, mother trying to shut up their kids, teenagers scream girlishly in awe. I wouldn't be amazed if my ears bled like mad. But, I realise that most of the people in this place scream one name. The same name they chant for the past four years since I learned the word Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy.

He is the Captain of the Tornadoes and also the Seeker. He is ranked as the second best Seeker in the whole world, after Harry Potter. Soon after the War ended, he joined the Tornadoes. People didn't like to see him playing at first, but when he got the chance to play once, no one could ever deny that only Harry Potter could ever beat him in Quidditch.

I practically know everything about Draco Malfoy. James Potter once said that if there was a competition for it, I'd wipe out all other contestants. After Mum told me the truth about him, it was like a mandatory for me to know everything about Draco Malfoy. James often to tease me about it. He'll ask me anything about Draco Malfoy and I'll answer all about it.

"What's Draco Malfoy's car?" James once asked.

"A red Ferrari with the logo of Slytherin painted on the side of the car. It was specially made for him," I'd answer.

"What's the brand of his Muggle tuxedo?"

"Dolce and Gabana."

"What's the name of his new girlfriend?"

"Jackie Williams."

"What's is the name of his new Elf?"

I froze when he reached that question. I knew every each one of his Elves, but I never heard a thing about him getting a new Elf. I looked at James in bewilderment and he laughed at my expression. I cocked an eye brow, my face probably was screaming why the hell was he laughing.

"He's not getting any Elf," James said. "I was just teasing you. It'll be an international holiday if I could ever know something about Mr Draco Malfoy that you didn't."

I would roll my eyes every time he tricked me into that way but I agreed about it nevertheless. James was a hundred percent right. No one but myself knew better about Draco Malfoy.

And another person.

_My mother._

I snap back to reality when someone pushes me aside roughly. A bunch of teenage girls, maybe around seventeen, are trying, or more like fighting, to get the Quidditch gloves Draco Malfoy throws. The Quidditch superstar merely smiles kindly at the reaction of the girls, no smugness in his smile. If only Mum was here, she'd know if it was just a phony or not.

I see his blond head begins to walk out of the area. I quickly slide toward the direction he's going, bumping everyone as I do so. I even knock a girl of three off her feet. I'd feel guilty for it and would apologise if it wasn't because Draco is already out of my sight. I'm out breath when I finally get out of the suffocating room.

I remember reading in the Daily Prophey, where Draco's best friend since childhood, Blaise Zabini, said about Draco went through life as if he owned the whole world. That is how he looks to me right now, as he moves across the parking lot to his Ferrari. I find myself thinking how James would be beyond ecstatic to see that car. After all, he's like the second Arthur Weasley.

James is for later. For now, I take a deep breath and begin to walk toward Draco Malfoy.

"Hello," I say.

Draco turns around and gives me a sincere smile. If I never heard stories about the real him from Mum, I'd guess that he really was meant that smile.

"Hello there," he says. "I'm sorry, I can't give you any authograph. It wouldn't be fair for the others."

I shake my head. "I don't want one."

He cocks an eye brow, in such way that I'm familiar with. "You know, you shouldn't be here. If the guards found you, both of us could get in trouble."

"I have to," I say. "I need to talk to you."

James would probably ram his head to the nearest wall he found if he saw how nervous I got.

"Listen, love, I don't mean to be rude or anything."

"Lyra," I say. "My name's Lyra."

"Right," he says. "Nice to meet you Lyra. But, listen, I'm kind of late now. We have this party for dinner, I've got to get ready for it."

"Yes, I know that," I say honestly.

"Good, then you know how important that is for me." He turns his back at me before he looks at me again. He narrows his eyes for awhile.

"Do I know you?" he finally says. I shrug casually.

"No reasons of why you would." I glance at his jacket. "I like your jacket, by the way."

"Really? It's an old thing. We got all way back, the jacket and I."

"Yeah, since after the War."

He runs his hand through his blonde head and nods. "That's right. The reporters seem to write all stuffs that aren't important at all." He then glances at his watch. "But, I'm sorry, lovely, I really need to go."

He opens the door and slides inside the car. I'm taken aback by his action. He isn't even going to say goodbye or anything. It's like he's eager to get away from me. I begin to walk away from him when he calls me again. Another round of hope fills my heart.

"Hey!" he says. "Wait a minute. I've got something for you."

All the hopes crumple down like some piles of books. I watch as he grabs his broom, the same broom he has mounted a thousand times through his games. Firebolt 3, the fastest and most expensive broom ever in the whole world. Only Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter own that broom.

"Here, you can have this," he says. He literally shoves the broom into my arms and I stare at it. I look back at him and find him winks at him, pretty much the same way like he does to most of his fans. "It's not really fair for the others, I know, but you kind of remind me of someone."

I look at the broom again before I push it back into his hands. "I don't want it," I say.

He looks like I just called him a Hippogrif. "I'm sorry?" he says.

"I said, I don't want it. In fact, I don't want anything from you but a few minutes of talking."

He laughs away my comment in disbelief. "Listen here, girl, but I really need to go right now. I've given you that broom, and Merlin knows how much that cost to me. What else you want from me?" Something from they way he calls me 'girl' gave me back the confidence. It was something Mum always called me.

"I want to talk something important."

He annoyingly glances at his watch again. "You know what's important for me right now? I have to get to that party or my friends would kick my arse. So, why don't you call your parents or someone to pick you up?" He tosses his broom back inside his car and gets in. "Nice meeting you, Lyra."

But, I will never let him away.

"She bought that jacket for you!" I say. He turns off the engine that he just turns on.

"Excuse me?" he says. His jaw clenches tightly and something unpleasant flashes in his eyes. I stop myself from taking a step backward.

"She said that she bought it for you on your nineteenth birthday. You were crying because your parents were in Azkaban and you couldn't celebrate your birthday with them. You were ashamed that you cried only for something so juvenile and you locked yourself in your room. She then came into your room, the jacket was hidden behind her back, and then wrapped them around you. She said that she'd a surprise for you if only you'd come down. When you did, there were your best friends, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who were holding a big plate of a birthday cake."

I've said correctly. I've said the right thing, the same thing like I've rehearsed for weeks with James, James playing the role of Draco Malfoy. Draco gets out of the car and stands towering me. His grey-eyes are boring into mine, trying to search anything in my mind with his legendary Legillimency skills.

"You're Hermione Granger's kid, aren't you?"

And everything feels like collapsing around us.

I swallow heavily and say, "Yes."

"I always tell everyone that this jacket is like some good luck charm, but I never say why. We'd promised to not tell anyone about it."

"Don't be mad," I say. "She only told me."

"I'm not."

"She said that she never once break any promises she made. Even the one about her not going back here to London."

"But, she broke that promise," he says slowly. "She came back here."

"She did," I say, bitting my lips nervously.

"Well, tell Granger that she better comes here by herself rather than sending you here," he says briskly. I shake my head.

"She's not gonna. Though you waited for a thousand years, she's not going to see you."

He clicks his tongue and scowls. "Same old stubborn Hermione. And she used to say that it was I who was stubborn like a rock."

"My mum is dead," I manage to spit out the word. "She died two years ago."

Draco gone paler than he already is. He looks like he's about to fall on his knees when he catches himself from doing so. He closes his eyes and balls his fist. "No," he whispers. "Oh_fuck_, no." He takes a deep breath, running a hand through his blonde hair before he talks again.

"How?" he says. "How did she die?"

"It was brain tumor," I say. "They found it our too late, said the doctors back in Paris."

He takes my hands in his big ones. My stomach clenches in a knot. "I'm really sorry about it, Lyra. Thank you for coming here to tell me about it, or I'd never know about it. I mean, I didn't even know if she got married with Ron Weasley."

"She didn't, actually," I say, feeling nervous once again. "She never married anyone."

"Oh," Draco says and he looks like he's ashamed. "Well, okay then."

"It's cool. I got that a lot from everyone." He nods.

"Now, I get it why you didn't want that broom. Compared to what you told me, it _really_ was important," he says.

"It wasn't only that," I add. He tilts his head to his right.

"I don't get it."

I bit my lip hard until I can feel the copper taste of blood in my mouth. I have to do that or I'd scream out the obvious at him. I really want to curse him to oblivion for being so dense about it. Isn't it so plainly obvious? I heard that he was the second smartest kid in Hogwarts after Mum, but how can he get so stupid?

"Mum said you hid a lot of things from the world," I begin.

"So was she," he says. I look down and begin to play with my ring. _Mum's_ ring.

"I shouldn't have come here... She always said it was a bad idea, but I insisted so. Now, that I had said about her death to you, I became to realise why she said it was a bad idea. I mean..." I let out a shaky breath. "How am I suppose to tell you _that_?"

"To tell me what?" he says. "Tell me what, Lyra?"

I look up, right into his eyes. The same grey-orbs I've seen every time I look into the mirror. I feel like I want to kill myself when I realise how we look ridiculously _alike_.

"Tell you that you're my dad."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	2. She's Still Right

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Draco's instant silence is unnerving. I remember Mum always said that he used to go all silence like a dead man before he acted like he was fine or he didn't believe it. If I could choose which one I want to him to act, I want him to pretend that he's fine with the news.

Unfortunately, God doesn't hear my prayers.

"No," Draco finally says. He straightens up himself, groans a bit as he flexes his tense muscles from all the tiring practice.

"Excuse me?" I blurt out. I tell myself that I misheard what he said, though myself and I know exactly that I hear the right thing.

"I don't believe you," he says casually.

"It's true!" I say, louder than I actually mean. "You have to believe me. I'm not lying!"

Draco jerks his head around. I think of him being afraid, or more like ashamed, that anyone might hear our conversation. His act of looking warily at his teammates just confirms the suspicious thoughts I have towards him. I put my hand inside my pocket, where one of the many letters Mum wrote is there. Hermione Granger always wished to be an author, said that she was better at talking through her writings. I've planned on showing Draco the letter, but now I realise it's useless. He doesn't believe me at all. My plan has gone wrong.

"Keep your voice down," Draco says, sort of spiting it out as he looks at two of his teammates. I look away from him, hurt fills my heart.

Mum was right. It really is a bad idea.

He doesn't believe me and even attempts to call me a liar.

"Listen to me," he said suddenly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm so sorry about your mum, because she must have told you about…the thing we had years ago. And I'm sure, not knowing who's your father is, it must be harder on you. But that doesn't mean you can just show up out of the blue and lay something important like this to me."

He looks down, looking at his bloody watch once again, and it's anger that replaces the hurt in my heart. I recoile the remaining pride I have, standing as tall as his chin is. Amazement flickers in his eyes, along with fear and disbelief.

"Why would I lie about it?" I challenge him.

"Only you can answer that one, girl." He examines from top to toe, tilting his head to his side in an annoying angle. "How old are you, huh?"

"Fourteen," I say. He nods and I can see him doing the maths in his head. He loves counting, Mum said. He counts everything his eyes set on.

"After the War," he says. "Not bad at all."

I frown. "What's not bad at all?"

"The timing. To make her story plausible."

I open and close my mouth. "Her _story_?" I say, barely containing the overwhelming anger. "You think my mum, Hermione Granger, would stoop so low to lie about something as humiliating as this? You think she'd ask me to tell you that she's _dead_?" I scoff. "Now I know why she left you, _Malfoy_. You're unbelievable."

It gets him. I know it does. His jaw clenches once again and I can see his veins under his skin. All the kind smiles are gone from his face, replaced by a cold and hard look. This must be the Draco Malfoy I read in history books. Not the Draco Malfoy I read in magazines.

"She left me," he grits. "She _fucking_ left me when I needed her the most. It's plain as day to see that you adored her like fuck, but newsflash, baby girl, Hermione Granger _would_ stoop that low – even if that means hiding the baby that's _possibly_ mine."

"She did that for you, you egoistical bas-"

I never get to finish the sentence because he has Silenced me. I'm throwing daggers at him, waving my middle finger in front of his face. Draco sighs heavily as he takes of the spell from me. He looks at me tiredly and for once, I see the man he's becoming to be, not some boyish bloke who's popular for flirting with girls he meets. I can see a man, who looks beaten down, like he's gone to hell and back again.

"Tell you this way," Draco says. "We take baby steps, okay? But for now, I _really_need to go." He stops for awhile, maybe thinking the right words to say next. "Where do you live?" he manages.

"I live with Mr and Mrs Potter in the-"

"Grimmauld Place number 12," he says impatiently. "You're living with Potty and Weaslett, huh? How have you been here?"

"_Harry and Ginny_," I say, feeling enraged by the nickname he gives. "Picked me back from Paris two years ago, right after Mum's death. So, I think that means I've been here for two years."

"Do they know about…" he trails off. I know he means the lies I made. Denial jerk.

"No," I say, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"It was between you and your mum, then."

"Pretty much. She'd promised herself to not tell anyone about it."

"Until she's dead."

I clench my jaw in a way he just did. "She wasn't even going to tell me then. She told me that my father was some fallen hero in the War. She said that after he died, she Apparated to Paris. I got more suspicious when she was so adamant to avoid coming back here if she could. The only reason she'd be avoiding the place she was born and grew at was only because she didn't want to relieve some memories."

"And you started to not believer her because?"

"The lists are long and I believe you're too busy to hear them out."

He ignores my sarcastic comment. "So, when you finally got her to spit out the truth, did she tell you why she did?"

I stare at him for a moment, feeling very much like looking into my own male-version in the mirror, and then say, "Because she said that you would never treat me better than you had done to her."

Draco smirks faintly. "Do you know that she was called Know-It-All back in Hogwarts?"

I nod. "Yes, that was something she always said before I went to bed."

As he slid into his car, he said something that seemed like he was saying that more to himself. "Well, she still knows everything, doesn't she?"

With that, he starts the engine, closes the door, and drives away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	3. Busted!

I call James first thing after Draco's car is gone. The eldest son of Harry Potter picks up his phone before I can even hear the second ring. He asks me how was it gone and I tell him how our plan was such a failure. I want to cry but I force myself not to. I've promised myself long time ago to never cry again. The problem is, how can I stop myself from crying when I just found out that my father doesn't want me?

"The jerk really thought you made it up?" James says.

"What? About Hermione Granger being my mum? No. About him, the great Draco Malfoy being my dad? Yes."

"He's a total jerk, Lyra. Don't you mind him." He sighs like he always does when he's using that brain of his. "Get back home as soon as you can, okay? Before my mum finds out that you've been sneaking out of the house to meet that wanker."

"That wanker is my father, James," I utter slowly.

"I'm sorry," he says flatly without not emotion, and I'm wondering, whether he's sorry for mocking Draco or that I have Draco as a father.

"Who's home?" I asked.

"No one is. It's winter, remember? Mum's taking Albus and Lily to Uncle Ron's house and Dad is at work," he answers.

"How long have they been gone?"

"For two or three hours, I suppose. You know how Albus and Lily will throw a fit when Mum force them to go home and they don't want to. They'll be back in an hour or so, maybe."

It's just the beginning of winter break. James' siblings, Albus and Lily, always visit Ron Weasley's house to play with his children, Rose and Hugo. Ginny will have to literally drag her kids out of Ron's house if she really wants to go home. Both kids seem like they can never stop to play with Rose and Hugo. The same thing will happen if Rose and Hugo visited Grimmauld Place.

Ever since I came to London, James hax been my best friend in the whole world. Everywhere I walk, people look at me as if I am a Martian. It will be worse if they even know my name. I didn't understand it before, but after I found out who is my father, I now know why they do that. Fourteen years ago, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a secret relationship, which resulted to Hermione's pregnancy of me. As far as people know, except being an ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy has no scandal. When people meet me, they'll be wondering why I look extremely alike to the famous Draco Malfoy. Especially, when most of them know my name in my birth certificate is Lyra _Granger_. The Potters have been really nice to me, unlike the Weasleys. The Weasleys are a bit wary whenever I visit them. Maybe that's because I resemble my father a lot. Thus, from my good relationship with the Potters, I become close with James Sirius Potter.

"Lyra, you still there?" James calls from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah," I say.

"You better come here hurry. Mum just sent a Patronus, saying that she'd be back in fifteen minutes. She'll have both of our arses if she found out you're not here when I clearly said the both of us are practicing Quidditch in the park across the house."

"Alright, I'm on my way. Just need to find a fireplace to Floo back to Grimmauld Place."

I'm about to hang up when I hear him calls me.

"Nymph?" he says. He sometimes calls me Nymph, the short form of my middle name, Nymphadora.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"We'll find away to make Malfoy realises you're his daughter, okay? Trust me."

"I trust you, James."

* * *

The Potters, as everyone always know would happen, live in the Grimmauld Place number 12. It was the home of the Blacks and the formal head-quarter of the Order of Phoenix. The house is still under the Fidelius Charm, due to Harry's paranoiam, and is protected with tons of Charms that I find it impossible anyone can ever come inside the house.

James is sprawled all over the couch in the living room when I come, his fingers smashing the buttons of his PSP, with earbuds stuffing his ears. If I am already tall enough to be seventeen year old, James is enough to be called twenty-five. He's fourthirteen, only a few months younger than myself, but already 5'10. He's also so much different than Harry, despite the way they look alike to each other. Harry is a low-profile kind of guy and it often bugs him where does James get his smugness. I heard stories about how James is so much like his grandfather, James Potter the first. So, I guess that's where my best friend Jamie gets all his attitude.

"She's not home yet, right?" I say, referring to his mum. James shakes his head.

"Nope. She's not here yet." I breath in relief. He sits up on the couch and I slump myself beside him, my head on his shoulder. James instantly circles his arm around me. It's good to have him around. He's already like brother to me.

"God, I'm really tired," I groan. "You don't know what I had to do to only talk to that jerk."

"That's good," he says. "Mum will believe that we just practiced Quidditch."

I nodd and straighten my position. "I think I'm going to take a shower. Tell Ginny that I won't join dinner."

As if on cue, there's a ring filling the whole house and the front door opens. Ginny and James' two younger siblings look tired but happy nevertheless. I greet them dryly and go to my room. I want to pitch myself from the Astronomy Tower when I hear what Lily says to me.

"Lyra Granger! I can't _believe_ you get to watch Draco Malfoy practice without me!" Lily exclaims. I stop dead on my tracks.

"Shit," curses James slowly under his breath. If Ginny isn't too preoccupied on digesting what Lily just said, she'd have blasted James head.

"What did you say, Lily?" I laughs nervously, trying to act calm when my heart is beating like mad. Draco's acting skills that he unfortunately doesn't inherit it to me would be useful at times like this.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Lyra," she says. "Andrea Davies said she saw you there."

"Lily, don't you want to ask something about how to operate your new laptop to Albus?" James says in a rush. Lily frowns but it's a good think that Albus gets the message.

"I did not-"

"Oh yes!" Albus says. "I almost forgot about it. Come on, ginger, I'll teach how."

"I'll help you, that fine, Albus?" James says, pushin Lily quite roughly inside her room. Albus nods. In no time, the three children of the Potters are gone from the living room.

When I turn around to face Ginny, her face is as red as her hair. I grin meekly.

"So..."

Ginny's voice is loud enough to shut up the whole continent.

"LYRA NYMPHADORA GRANGER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, COMING TO DRACO MALFOY'S PRACTICE?"

Yep, it's official. I will never get out of this house again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just re-read the "Miracle on 49th Street" and found out that the story has 30 chapter of story. Hopefully, I could make it on time, before you guys got bored of waiting. Fingers crossed.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	4. A Talk With Harry

I stand like a kid caught for eating too much chocolate. Ginny, who is a bit shorter than me, is glaring in a motherly-kind of way. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, her right foot tapping impatiently. We're outside of the house. Ginny always says that Lily's supposed not to hear about any of this until she's mature enough.

"Lyra, you really went to see Draco Malfoy?" Ginny says. "On your own? Without asking _my _permission? In the name of Merlin's smelly socks, why did you do that? That's really, really, reckless of you!"

I wait until Ginny's a mile-long rant finishes and then simply say, "I wanted to tell him about Mum. That's all."

"You didn't think of talking about it with me? With Harry? You think that this is something we _can't_ do for you?"

"Ginny, please. It's not really a big deal."

"IT IS, LYRA!"

"I knew this would happen!" I groaned. "I knew this would be your reaction. That's why I decided to go there by myself. You wouldn't be any help at all."

"So, you think that you're old enough to be taking this kind of matter by your own?"

I clench my jaw. "You're never this mad when I took care of things I supposedly couldn't handle. You're only mad because this is _Draco Malfoy _we're talking about."

"And do pray tell, young lady, what does that mean?"

"It means that you hate him and I won't talk more about this."

My Godmother opens her mouth to give me a piece of her mind and would have done that if Harry didn't Apparate right in front of her. He eyes the both of us closely, his green eyes seem like searching what we're fighting about.

"Is this something I want to hear?" Harry says slowly. Ginny let out a deep breath.

"This young lady over here thought that it'd be fine for her to meet Draco Malfoy to discuss about Hermione," Ginny says. I roll my eyes.

"Ginevra, take a chill pill, will you?" Ginny gasps. She points her finger at me then at Harry and finally let out an exasperated groan.

"Harry, you talk to her!" she barks at her husband. "I'll be in the kitchen, to get my head clear of this conversation." She whips around and marches inside the house. I watch her silently and sigh. It takes me only 0,09 seconds to feel guilty.

"Harry, I didn't mean to-"

"Sshh… That's fine, okay? You know how Ginny gets all sensitive when anyone mention Malfoy- I mean Draco's name." I notice he isn't and will never get used to adress Draco by his first name. Old habits die hard, he said when I asked him once why.

He looks around, his eyes stop at the park where James and I used to play together when we were kids. There's a bench, an old bench, that people barely take notice anymore. The bench is only a cover for all the stuffs of the Order of the Phoenix that Harry burried years ago.

"Let's have a seat there, shall we?" Harry says. I nod. He embraces me in a friendly-way and I feel grateful that he never tries to act like a father I never have. He's my Godfather and and he's done a splendid job on fulfilling his role.

"So, you came to see him?" Harry says, when we're already seated on the bench.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell him about Mum. There's no harm about it, right?"

"Yes, there isn't," Harry agrees. "I won't be mad at you for going there alone. In fact, I won't be mad about anything. I'm just worried for you. I know Malfoy as well as I know my arse." He winks at the joke and I can't stop myself from laughing. "He was and still is an insufferable git. He cares only about himself."

"Mum had warned me about him."

"And?"

"I don't care. No offense, but he's the only family I got left. It's not like I don't like being with you and the others, but…" I sigh. "I love you guys, I really do. It's just, I have to know him. He's my father, Harry. Mum would say no, of course, but I knew her well enough to know that she'd support me."

Harry smiles kindly. "You really are Hermione's daughter. Though you're a spitting image of Draco Malfoy, you're no Malfoy at all." I cock an eye brow.

"Really? You often said the contrary."

He grins. "Well, maybe you do have some of those annoying Malfoy trait, but you're not him. You're not even your mother. You're _you_."

"Thank you, Harry," I say, smiling widely. He pulls me into his arms.

"You're every welcome, Lyra. Hermione had helped through anything and I feel that by helping her daughter, I could pay my debts to her." He stops and squeezed my shoulder gently. "Merlin, I'm so tired," Harry moans. I'm glad that he changes the topic of the conversation.

"How can you get tired? You're the Head Auror, needs nothing but to shout out instructions at people," I say. Harry sticks out his tongue childishly.

"I think I want to have something sweet and cool.

"Gellato, perhaps?" I suggest.

"That'd be good. So, what do you say to Kreacher's special gellato?"

The Elf appeares in front of us when Harry says his name. The Elf, I think, is probably way older than his former owner, Sirius Black; Harry's own Godfather. Harry said Kreacher has been serving the Black family since Sirius wasn't even born yet. When I first got inside the Grimmauld Place, Kreacher looked at me with wide eyes that I feared his eyes might popped out of his head. He said that I looked at lot like Draco and even slapped his face to make sure of himself. I had Charmed my hair to look short like James' hair, so that maybe was the cause why Kreacher said I looked bloody a lot like Draco.

The Elf bows down. "Master Harry called Kreacher?"

"Yes, Lyra would love to have your infamous gellato, Kreacher," Harry says. Kreacher looks at me and his face is twisted in somewhat a smile of his own.

"Anything for the the daughter of Miss Hermione and Mister Draco," he says. He bows and Disapparates with a crack. I stare at the spot where the Elf was there seconds ago. I think of Draco again, who doesn't believe I'm his daughter. I let out a shaky breath.

Even Kreacher knows I'm Draco Malfoy's daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	5. Lily Luna Potter

"I am sooo sorry," Lily says for the God-knows-how-much times. "If I had thought about this for, say, as long as it takes to tidy up my closet, I would have been able to figure out that it'd be best for me to shut up about it."

"Oh, so good of you to notice it now, Lily," James says sarcastically. Albus, ever be the wise-arse, just smirks at James' comment. Lily ignores her brother.

We're in James' room. It's some kind of a tradition for us, to gather in James' room after dinner. Ginny miraculously has shrugged off the anger from her and even treated me with her delicious muffins. I would never ask for a better family.

"I'll do your laundry for the rest of the holiday to make up for it. I'll even serve your break fast, lunch and dinner."

I wave her comment. "It's okay, Lily. Harry's said it's fine and even your Mum said she forgives me. So, no harm done."

"But, still, that harpie won't scream the air out of her lungs at you. I always want a sister, and now that I could have one, I've blew it. Thanks for my big mouth."

"Now you're talking," James and Albus say at the same time. It's one of those times that both boys agree on the same thing. The both of them may look a bloody a lot like Harry, but the three of them are different to one and another.

"Lily, just chill out, okay? What's done is done. Problem is solved," I say, eager to make Lily shut up.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. Name it, I'll do it," Lily says, as if she doesn't hear me.

What I want now is to do my Charms work and forget anything that ever happened today. But, of course, that's something Lily can't do. When Lily Luna Potter opens her mouth and starts a conversation, it will be a week long of conversation. Albus once said that he'd invent a spell that would give him any signal whenever Lily wanted to talk, so he could Silence her even before she could make out a single sound. It was not Albus' nature to joke around, but even James had to admit, it really was funny.

"How about this, Flower," James suddenly says. Flower is a nickname James gives to Lily, to which Lily hates him for. "You shut up for the whole month and I'll ask Lyra to give you one of her favourite nail polish. How about that?"

"That's a good idea, James," Albus quips in. "I will even beg Lyra to teach you how to play Quidditch, since you're lacking at it. What about that?"

Lyra finally gives her full attention at her brothers. She put a hand on her hip, flicking her long red hair, and her brown eyes throwing daggers at both boys. At this moment, she looks exacly like her mother. Rumors also said that she also looks like her granmother, Molly Weasley, whenever the three redhead ladies are angry. I bet if it was Ginny that James and Albus are looking at right now, they'd be scared shitless.

"Will you please just shut up?" Lily snaps at both boys.

"No can do," both boys mutter faintly. This only angers Lily even more.

"You two are so infuriating!" she exclaims. James and Albus only cock an eye brow in away that makes the look like twins. "This is really a rare time for me to talk to Lyra. And you have to ruin it!"

James fakes a sincere smile and says, "Don't worry, dear little Flower, I'll give you your time to talk to Lyra."

Then Albus adds, "When you're old enough to drink a Firewhiskey."

"Say, ten years from now on," James continues.

"Or maybe twenty," Albus says.

"We'll let you know when is the appropriate moment."

"Through a post card."

How both boys doesn't realise that they resemble a lot to George Weasley and the late Fred Weasley is still a mystery to everyone who know them. Even Harry often shakes his head in amazement.

"I think that's enough," I say, stifling a laugh. I turn at Lily. "Now, what do you want to talk about, actually? I know you and you won't stop bothering me until you've said what you want."

Lyra grins. "Tell me about that insanely cute Draco Malfoy."

Albus' jaw dropped and James shuddered.

"In the name of Merlin's fat arse, Lily," Albus starts.

"You're only eleven!" James finishes.

"And so what?" Lily says. "He's really good looking. His grey eyes literally glow at night, like Lyra's glow-in-the-dark nail polish." Lyra's attention is back at me.

"So, what was he like? Was he a lot more handsome than in the Prophet?"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I thought no one could ever be that flawless."

"I think I want to puke," James whines.

"He's like a God, right?" Lily says. "I bet he's barely human."

"One more word and I'll be sick," Albus says. Lily ignores them.

"You know what, I think he looks a lot like you, Lyra," Lily says pensively. I thought the pale complexion Draco inherites to me couldn't get any paler, but it does. It would be really bad if Lily finds out about it.

"You're talking rubbish, sister," Albus says, who knows about it and is willing to help me whenever I need help about facing Draco.

"Yeah, how in the world could _the_ Draco Malfoy looks like our Lyra?" James says, backing his brother up.

"I don't know," Lily says, shrugging. "He's blonde, Lyra is blonde. He has grey eyes, Lyra also has grey eyes."

"That's bullshit," James says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you better get your head out of the clouds, Lily. Stop reading those stupid Muggle novels," Albus says. For the third time that night, Lily ignores them and gasps at the her idea instead.

"Imagine how lucky you'd be if that was true!" Lily exclaims. "Being the daughter of Draco Malfoy. All those stupid Slytherins would be envy about it." Then her eyes widens. "Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin! And you're also a Slytherin! That's just make sense!"

"Okay, you're talking shit, Lily," James says, panic flashes in his eyes.

"I'm a Slytherin, sis," Albus reminds. "But, that doesn't make me Draco Malfoy's son, right?"

Lily then stands so suddenly. "I'm going to have a research about it!" she announces.

"About why I'm not Draco Malfoy's son?" Albus says sarcastically. It's something about Albus that I have a feeling he inherited from his grandfather; the ability to talk sarcasm anytime he can; which James is sometimes lacking of.

"I'm going to search through your mother and Draco's files!" Lily says, excited with her own idea. "Merlin, how good that'd be! My best friend is the daughter of Draco Malfoy!"

She squeles and runs of into her room, slamming the door behind her. James, Albus and I exchange looks. James finally let out a heavy breath.

"Trust me, shit will gone worse once Lily finds out about it," James says. Albus nods in agreement.

I second that, James.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	6. Plan C

I'm having lunch in some McDonalds with James. I never like McDonalds. Mum always said that the foods McDonalds serve are a recycled junk and the idea stucks in my head until these days. It's James who wants to eat in McDonalds. He loves McDonalds. I give nearly all of my lunch for James and the guy stuffs it all in his mouth like he hadn't eat for days.

"I've something to show you," James says once his mouth isn't full.

I roll my eyes, still playing with my untouched spaghetti. "I know all of your Weasley's Wizard Wheezes pranks, James."

And how you stole it from George Weasley, I add silently.

James scoffs. "You don't know _everything_about it, Lyra. Even when you know the details about how I stole it from my Uncle."

I flinch. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Reading my mind. It's creepy, you know."

"I can't. I'm obsessed with it. Reading your mind is like reading one of my all-time-most-favourite-book."

I shrug and finally eat the tiniest bit ever human ever do over a burger. "Whatever, James," I say. James smirks when I stop arguing.

"By the way, here's the thing I'm gonna show you."

He opens his palm and two tickets of tonight's Quidditch League final match are in his hand.

Tornados versus Cannons

For real.

"Oh my God," I breathe. "James, that...that is... How could you get that?"

James shrugs casually. "Easy. I'm the kid of the guy who saved the world from the armageddon. Once I make those puppy eyes no one could resist, I got everything I want."

Usually, I'd mock him for it, but I'm such in an awe. I touch the tickets slowly, as if it's some delicate living thing that'll be hurt if I'm not being gentle. I look at the tickets and sigh.

"I can't go," I say. "I've promised Ginny that I won't go anywhere again. She'd kill me if I really did going to the match tonight."

"Relax, Lyra. My mum's a total wanker when it comes to _giving poor Lyra a little happiness._ She'd yield the moment I say how miserable you'd feel if you didn't watch the big game."

I sigh. It's useless to argue with James. He will always find his way to win it.

"Okay, say that I do get to see the match-"

"You will," James interrupts. I glare at him and he grins meekly.

I take a deep breath and continue. "I don't know know what to say to Draco. It's not like I could say 'Hi, Dad, it's me! Where should I wait you after the match?' right? I don't think we should go. It's a bad idea, James."

"No, it's a _great_ idea," he says stubbornly. "We have seven hours to plan it. Think positive for once, will you, Lyra."

I decide to let James wins the arguementation again. "Who's going with us? Harry?"

"No, Dad's busy. We're going with Uncle George." I stop myself from spooning the spaghetti inside my mouth.

"As in George Weasley?"

"No, George Clooney."

I rolls my eyes but ignore his comment for the umpteenth time. Other than Ginny, George Weasley is the only one of the Weasley family member that accepts me whole heartedly. He said that it's my father he hates, not me. I really appreciate him him for that. He's the first person, excluding the Potters, that said so to me.

"And how is that going to help us?" I say, still trying to find flaw on James' plan. I really want to go, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to receive the same reaction like Draco gave me yesterday.

"Uncle George always said that Draco personally gave his apologies for Uncle Fred's death to him and my most favourite uncle respected him for that."

"So?"

James sighs dramatically. "Lyra, work with me here. Use that incredible brain of yours to think."

I begins to smile. "Draco would be terrified when he sees George."

"And he'd have no choice but to treat us like we're some gold."

"Isn't that sounds like blackmailing?"

"No, it _is_blackmailing, Lyra." He dusts off the salt from his hand and gives it out.

"So, we're going then?" he says, a glint of mischief in his eyes. I look at his eyes for a moment and smiles before I shakes it.

"We're going."

When we're back at the Grimmauld Place, James practically begs to Ginny for me to go. After some long talk (I'm serious. It's an hour of talking), Ginny agreed to let me go. She said that after what I've been through, I deserve a _little happiness in my life_.

"Thank you very much, Ginny. I don't know how can I pay your hospitality," I say sincerely. Ginny waves the comment but her lips are tugged into a big smile. Though she's already a big hero, she still loves playing as a hero for _me_.

"Oh, that's nothing, Lyra. Hermione had been a good friend for me when she was alive. It's no big deal, dear child."

"No, it's a big deal, Ginny. You took me in when you don't have to, you took care of me, you've done everything for me. I don't even have the decency to obey your easiest rules and you still do these stuffs for me. You're such an angel."

"Don't worry, honey. Just promise me you'll stick with George, okay?"

I bite my lip. That I can never promise. If Draco was going in the other way from George was taking me, I would have to follow him. I feel like I want to jump and kiss James when he comes to the rescue like always.

"We've to go now, Mum!" he says. "See you around 10, okay?" He kisses his mum on the cheek and drags me away from the need to promise Ginny something I know I can't do.

"Thank you very much, James. I owe you one," I say.

"You owe me a lot of things, Lyra," he says. "But don't worry, you don't have to pay me back."

George is waiting for us in the park where I just talked with Harry days ago. He greets me warmly and even hugs me the same way he hugs James. We waste no time no more and use the Portkey to go to the Tornadoes pitch. I already feel nervous when we set our foot inside the building. George says that we can go into the locker room to meet the players while he needs to talk something to his old mate, Lee Jordan. James and I can't feel happier when he leaves us.

The guards instantly let us go inside the locker room when we show the tickets. I have a feeling that it's more because they se James. Nevertheless, I really don't care at all. We enter the locker room and sit on the corner of the room.

"You bring your mother's letters, Lyra?" James says. His eyes are set at the Tornados players, his eyes look like they would jump out of the sockets.

"Yeah, I do. It's in my pocket," I say meekly. My hands are trembling when I take the letters from inside my pocket. When I show the letters right in front of James' face, he finally notices how my hands are trembling.

"It'll all be fine, Lyra," James says. He grab my hand and squeezes it firmly.

"I hope so, James," I say.

James keeps on talking on who's passing us. There are Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Heidy Macavoy, and Malcolm Preece from the Canons. The former Gryffindors who are friends with Harry once wave at James, and Dean even ruffles James' hair in a friendly manner. When their eyes are set on me, they freeze for awhile before continue to walk etering the pitch. I hear Katie and Alicia whisper something as they pass us.

"That girl," Alicia says. "She looks a lot like Malfoy."

"I thought I was dreaming," Katie says as she throws a glance at me.

I become uncomfortable once again when the members of the Canons came. I watch as Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Cho Chang, Roger Davies, and Michael Corner march in a line. But there's no Draco Malfoy in sight. I grow worrying if he won't be going out through the locker room to the pitch and opts to come to the pitch flying from the other side; like he did on last year's Quidditch Leage final match.

I'm too preoccupied on thinking about it that I don't realise the former Slytherins are already standing in front of me. James poke me on the ribs and I look up to the towering Quidditch players before me. Blaise look like he's going to faint anytime sooner when his eyes meet mine.

"Bloody fuck," Theodore mutters. "Those are Draco's eyes."

Daphne is the first one to recover from the shock. She cleares her throat and asks, "What's your name, kid?"

I chew the inside of mouth, wondering what should I tell her. The world knows me as Lyra Nympahdora Granger. It won't do any good if I tell them my surname is Granger. They will be wondering why I look like Draco while my name is Granger. The last thing I need is for people to speculate things about Draco and my mother.

"My name's Lyra," I say, choose to avoid mentioning my surname. Daphne tilts her head to her side. Apparently, she knows what I was thinking.

"And your last name is?" Daphne inquires. I gulp heavily. I open my mouth to tell her that my last name is Granger, wishing for the Big Guy up there to make anything doesn't go bad, when I hear someone calls them.

"Hey, you three!" calls Cho Chang. "Do you want to play or not?"

It' a good thing that she doesn't notice me. The former Slytherins glance at me for the last time before they follow Cho. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. James whistles slowly. Maybe I'm not the only one that feel nervous.

"That's really close," he says. He checks his watch and gets on his feet. "The match is about to begin and we haven't met Draco. What do you want know?"

"Well..." I say slowly. "Plan A was for me to talk to Draco once more. Plan B was for me to show the letters if he didn't believe me. I think it's about time for Plan C."

James shudders. "Oh, not that one."

I nod firmly. "Yes, definitely that one."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	7. Mum's Letter

James and I follow Draco to the parking area. My best friend keeps on whining about how my plan will be a total disaster. I ignore him. I know my plan will be a disaster. He needs no more to tell me that. What I need right now is to have one more chance to talk with Draco. Mum would have wanted me to do this. She always supported me. Always.

"This is a really-"

"Oh, shut up, James," I bark at him. That shut him up.

"Merlin, Lyra. You could get scary sometimes," he comments after a moment. I roll my eyes, but only just.

"Okay, here's the plan. You go out there and do what I've told you, okay? Just that, nothing more. And oh, tell Ginny I'm going home with Cassandra, will you?"

"Cassandra? You mean Cassandra Davies? The daughter of Roger Davies?" James says.

"Yes, her. So, make sure that you-"

"But, aren't you enemies with Cassandra? Everyone at Hogwarts know that!" James points out. I scowl at him.

"But, your mother don't. Get it?"

James sighs dramatically. "Alright, Your Highness. I'll do as I told you."

I smile and say, "Good boy." I crane my neck to look for Draco. He is going to enter his car. "Right, he's about to enter his car. You've to go now."

James takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, and screams in the most sickening-voice ever, rivalling Lily's. "MERLIN'S BEARD! THAT'S DRACO MALFOY! _THE_DRACO MALFOY!"

I almost burst out laughing opon seeing Draco's shocked face. James practically bombards the super star with questions and notebooks. James really is a good actor. He should considere himself to be an actor.

"You're Potter's kid, aren't you?" Draco finally comments. James nods.

"Yeah, why? You want to meet him?" James says, looking perfectly calm, as if he didn't know that his dear father was the biggest enemy of Draco Malfoy.

"Nah, just asking," Draco says.

As Draco busies himself in signing every poster James shoves into his hand, I sneaks into Draco's car. James catches me and quickly excuses himself after thanking about a thousand times. My heart's beating madly. I'm going with Draco to his house. Or maybe apartment. Draco enters his car, starts the engine, and I feel the car moves. He turns on the music player and I listens to the calming music of the Beatles. Mum said that when Draco first listened to their music, he fell in love with them instantly.

Just like he fell in love with my mother.

After about an hour, the car finally stops in front of a really grand-looking building. Unfortunately, the car stops so abruptly that I can't stop myself from hitting the window. I let out a faint "Ouch!" and he jumps off from his seat, hitting his head onto the roof of the car accidentally. He jerks his head around, finding me curled like a cat on the back seat of his car. I grin meekly.

"Hi, Draco. It's me again."

Draco stares at me for about two minutes. I know that because I count it myself. He blinks his eyes for a few times before he clenches his jaw. He opens and closes his mouth, probably about to curse me into oblivion. I close my eyes, waiting anxiously for what he's about to say.

"What are you doing here, Lyra?" he says faintly I barely hear it.

"I... I uh... I wanted to tell you something," I manage.

"About Hermione?" I'm caught off guard when he uses my mother's first name instead of her surname. He himself looks surprised, too.

"Yes, about Mum."

"Well, girl, I don't really have time to listen to your story. I'm busy, you see. I have to-"

"It's not going to be long," I says.

"-and if you will, please see yourself out of my car. I'd ask my elf to-"

"I need you to see this-"

"-and I want you to stop bothering my life because-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I yell. He shuts up right away. I can feel the familiar feeling of heat of blush crept into my face.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't meant to yell."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Alright, if I listen to you, will you leave me alone after that?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I promise."

"Fine." He gets out of the car and walks to open mine. "This way, girl."

I want to tell him to stop calling me that, but I stop myself from doing so. I don't need to blow my chance. I almost did when I yelled at him and I'm dead sure, by telling him to not calling me something he wants to, he'd probably go away. For good.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, how was the game?" says a man. I can tell that he's a wizard and that this building can probably be a magical one.

"It was fantastic, Dom. Too bad you couldn't watch it," says Draco with his usual charm. I refrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"And who is this girl might be?" said Dom. He looks at the resemblance between me and Draco. "Is she your-"

"No," Draco says calmly. "She's my sister."

I bite my tongue from saying anything or scowling or even snorting. Draco smiles warmly at me and embraces me like he'd done it for thousand of times. It feels weird that everyone will know me as Draco Malfoy's sister when I'm actually his _daughter_. Am I the one who looks too old or Draco is the one who looks too young?

"Oh, I didn't know you have a sister, sir," Dom says.

"Nor do I," I comment with a sweet smile. Dom looks at me funny and Draco laughs to ease up the tension in the air.

"She lives with my distant Aunt in France. She just came to London yesterday and I offered her to say with me tonight," Draco says. Dom nods.

"Oh well, good night, sir. See you tomorrow." Draco smiles.

"Yes, good night, Dom."

I dare not to talk to him all the way to his apartment. I steal a few glances at him, expecting a cold look on his face. But, he isn't angry at all. In fact, his face is emotionless. When we come into his apartment, he tells me to wait in the living room while he goes to change in his room. I wait for him as I check all around the room. There are pictures of him with his girlfriend and a few with his his best friends; Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I can't find a picture of him with his family. My eyes catch a hidden frame behind the telly. Curiosity gets the best of me and I check it out. My heart nearly jumps from my body when I find that it's a picture of Draco with _Mum._They looked really happy, smiling and waving to the camera. When I hear Draco's footsteps, I quickly put the picture back and throw myself on the couch.

"Thank you for waiting," he says, not a hint of anger in his voice nor his face. "Now, what is it you want to show me?"

"Well, I want to show you this letter Mum wrote for you but she never got the guts to send it. You would find that I am _not_lying at all."

He looks at me for awhile and gives out his hand. "Okay, where's the letter?"

With my trembling hand, I give the letter to him. He leaves me again to his room to read the letter. I know what's inside the letter. Of course, I know. I've read it myself for like billions of times. I remember Mum sitting on her bed, dying but she forced herself to write that one letter for Draco Malfoy. It's still fresh in my mind, as if it just happened yesterday. Mum, writing the letter with tears falling freely from her eyes, her face looked pale and there circles under her eyes, knowing her life wouldn't be long...

_Dear Draco,_

_I don't really know what to say. I've tried to write to you for this past few years, but I just couldn't. I always wondered what to write. Should I start with "Dear Draco" or with just "Draco"? Ten years passed and I finally decided to let my hand wrote on its own, not letting my brain to work its logic over me. So, I guess here's what I'm going to say:_

_I'm dying, Draco. I have a severe brain tumor. The doctors and Healers said I'd be fine, but I know I won't. I can feel it; the life drained from me, the lights around me dimmed. They talk about having me through surgeries. I don't want to do that. I can't. I won't. Because, once I'm through with it, there's a big chance that I won't be me again. That I won't be the Hermione Granger you knew. So, for once in my whole life, I'm not gonna fight. I won't be fighting. I've enough fights all my life and this will be the only time where I'm not fighting._

_Anyway, I forgot to tell you something. We have a kid, Draco. A girl. Her name is Lyra Nymphadora, and she looks just like you. You'd be surprised if you met her. She's so tall that people hardly believe she's only twelve. She's really smart, the smartest kid in Beauxbatons. She's also really beautiful. She's like the most beautiful girl I've ever had the chance to meet. She's a really good friend of James Potter. I know, you don't like her to be friends with Harry's kid, but that's that. You have to accept that our girl is the best friend of Harry Potter's son. I can't help to hope them to get married someday. I can already imagine yours and Harry's reaction upon hearing this._

_Well, I'm running out of paper, Draco. I think this is where I should say my goodbyes. I don't think you'd get to see me. But, believe me, I sure do hope that we got to meet again. I'm really sorry I left you. I didn't want you to worry over the fact that you got me pregnant when you were going to be the best Quidditch player ever. I love you, Draco. There's never a day where I stop loving you. I can't stop loving you. I'm obsessed over the idea of loving you. I love you more than I love myself. I love you just as much as I love our Lyra._

_I'll see you again, blondie. One day, when it's in the middle of winter; the first time I got to know you better than the pompous git I used to know. Remember this, my love: some people are meant to fall in love, but aren't meant to be together. Just like us._

_Yours forever, in every life we get to meet again._

_Hermione_

The door to Draco's room's opened. His head is bowed down, looking at the paper in his hands. When he lifts his face, I'm beyond shocked. Shock is a vast understandment. He cries, for Merlin's sake. His eyes are red. Hope starts to fill my chest again, like it did a few days ago.

"This is brilliant," he laughs humorlessly. "You wrote it exactly in the way she always did."

I cock an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"Good work, girl. You even made me cry." He throw the letter into his fireplace. "What rubbish."

I watch at him, horrified with what he just did. The next thing I know, I'm running really fast out of the room. I collide into Dom's arms accidentally. He asks me what happened but I just ask him to Apparate me to Harry's house. He doesnt say anything else and I'm glad he did.

"Thank you, Dom," I say, before entering Grimmauld Place. Dom nods.

"You're welcome, Miss Malfoy," he says with a smile.

Malfoy.

That name.

Cursed that name forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I forgot to tell you this: James is a Gryffindor, Albus and Lyra are Slytherins, Lily is in Ravenclaw. And also, if you remember, I wrote that the time setting of this story is during summer holiday. I was wrong, again. The setting is during winter break.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	8. Pansy's Story

Despite that it's winter break, James is still in love with the idea to practice Quidditch. In fact, he drags me and Albus to enter the British Junior Quidditch League. The try-out was tiring I can literally feel my energy seeping out through my pores. I tried for the Chaser position, because that is my position in the Slytherin Quidditch team. James and Albus are both Seeker for their own respectives House. The Coach said he'd inform the result next week. I wanted to kill him when I heard what he said. The try-out was 7 hours long and we still couldn't know who was picked. I'm mentally and physically exhausted.

We decide to wander around London for awhile before we go back home. As we walk, I told both Potter boys everything about the night I show Draco the letter. I don't know who shows more anger towards Draco; James or Albus. I feel grateful that they want to hear me out. I'm so frustrated. I want to tell them how I hate Draco at the moment I want nothing but to kill him.

"Foul, evil, git," James mutters under his breath. "Don't worry, Lyra. If he did anything to hurt you anymore, we'd be more than glad to kill him."

"I think everyone who knew your mother would," Albus adds. I smile and circle my arms on their shoulders, unexpectedly kiss both of their cheeks.

"What's that for?" both ask simultaneously. I grin sheepishly.

"I don't know. I think that's an impulse reaction because you two have been a really good friend."

Both boys then grin and lean to kiss each of my cheeks. I can feel myself getting hotter in the face. I had never been kissed before. Well, except for my Mum. James laughs at my reaction and I slap the back of his head in a friendly manner. Albus is quick enough to get away from me. He's about 50 feet away from me.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Albus says. He grabs an apple from his bag and tosses in the air for a few times. "Do you think that you can hit the apple with a rock from where you are right now when it floats?"

I smirk smugly at him. I take the nearest rock from me and toss it in a manner like Albus does. "Of course, Potter. I'm more than able to do that."

James whistles at my comeback. "Look out, Al. I bet she's gonna throw it at your nose instead of the apple, brother."

"Throw it, Potter," I says.

Albus smirks back at me and throws the apple into the air. I only have one second to aim my rock before I throw it straight at the apple. It feels like the rock flies in a slow motion as I watch it hits the apple, pushing the apple further behind Albus. The apple's still flying when a hand catches it effortlessly. I feel my gut clenches in a knot. Only a really good Keeper or Seeker can ever catch an object flying that fast. I only know four people who could do that, one is the least person I want to meet right now. I bite my lip as I lower my eyes from the apple to the person who catches it.

It's _Draco Malfoy._

"Damn, girl," he says. "You throw really good for someone who has Hermione Granger's blood in her veins. I have to say, I'm impressed."

I clench my jaw tightly. I notice James and Albus have moved to be my human-shield, stepping in front of me. Draco is wearing a set of Muggle clothes; jeans and sweater. The hood's drapped over his blonde head, perhaps to cover his abnormally shiny hair. I catch a slim figure standing next to him, a woman. That can't be Jackie Williams. I know Jackie, I've seen her lots of times at the Honorary Ball that's held by the Ministry every time Harry celebrated his birthday. This woman isn't Jackie. That's Pansy Zabini, formerly Parkinson. She is around my height, probably. Her hair is really dark I think I can see my reflection in it. Her eyes are brown like Mum's, and her lips are plump and red. She's beautiful, but not in a way Mum or Ginny are. Mum and Ginny look friendly, and this woman, she looks intimidating in a royal kind of way. Like Draco did.

"Do you know that I originally auditioned for the position of Chaser when I was at Hogwarts?" Draco says, snapping me back to reality. He's a small bite of the apple and chews it slowly. "It was only because Marcus Flint didn't have a Seeker that I finally became a Seeker. I actually wanted to be a Chaser. I have a pretty good aim."

"That explains how she could hit that apple," Albus blurts out. I nudge his ribs roughly.

"What do you want now?" I say daringly. "I thought you made clear it last night you didn't want me at all." Draco frowns. He's about to say something when Pansy interrupts.

"You said that, Draco?" she says. Draco rolls his eyes.

"I didn't really say that." The former Slytherin glares at him.

"That was cruel. Even for you."

"Parkinson, shut it," Draco said, annoys. Pansy smacks his shoulder.

"It's Zabini, now," she says.

"You'll always be Parkinson to me." Pansy stucks her tongue out at him. Apparently she realises that I'm staring at her. She smiles apologetically at me and gives out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Pansy Zabini," she says, probably assuming that I didn't know her. I recall Ginny once said how Pansy was a sorry excuse for a girl. I dont't know if it's only to me, but Pansy seems to be a really nice woman.

"I know who you are," I say flat. "I'm Lyra, by the way," I say. She nods.

"Yes, I know you. Draco's has told me about you. " I bite my lip and glance briefly at Draco. I'm more than disappointed that he avoids my eyes. It's good that James and Albus sort of yell out their names.

"My name is James Potter," my dearest best friend says.

"I'm Albus Potter," the second son of Harry Potter says. Pansy looks like she's forcing herself not to cringe at Harry's name.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance between you three," Pansy says. "You two look just like Potter, though there's a bit of Ginny Potter in you."

"Well, in case you missed to notice that, she's our mother," James says, rude to the core.

"I'm lucky enough to be invited to their wedding," Pansy says defensively. I catches Draco is half-smiling and half-frowning. That's enough to drive my attention back to him.

"You haven't answered my question," I say. "What do you want?"

He looks taken aback by my question. "I just had my practice and I heard that you were trying for the Chaser position of the Junior League. I thought I would meet you here."

"Liar," Pansy says in a sing-song tone. "He wanted to talk to you, Lyra."

"I never said that," Draco denies. "I said I wanted to meet her."

Pansy shrugs. "Semantics."

"No, that is not!" Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Denial bastard."

"I told you he is," James whispers to his brother. Albus sniggers. I eye Draco and it looks like he's nothing to say anymore. He scowls and takes something from his pocket. A letter.

_My mum's letter._

"Pansy found this when she visited this morning. It seems that I've lost a bit of my Chaser skills and I missed the fireplace. So, I thought I should give this back to you," he says. He hands me the letter and I stupidly stare at it for a few seconds.

"I thought I'd lost this forever," I whisper.

"Um, listen, Lyra," Draco says nervously. "About what you told me. I think I'm gonna consider it."

"What?" I exclaim. "Consider it? You have a week since the first time I told you about it to consider, Draco. How long exactly do you need?"

He sighs tiredly. "Lyra, listen to me before you start talking. Let's try it for a few days and see if it works out. This is the only way. You have to understand it."

"Understand?" I say, my voice getting louder and my tone was higher. "_I_have to understand you? I have lost my mother, _Draco Malfoy._I lost the only and the last member of my family. And you expect me to understand _you?_God, how selfish you can be!"

"It's not like that," Draco says hurriedly. "I just want to see this. I never say that I don't."

"Really?" I scoff. "Because I recall you meant it yesterday and the day before that."

Draco groans and it surprises me. "Merlin, Lyra, you never listen to what I say, do you?" he says. "I said I want to consider this. That means I want to do...what ever this is called. What I meant was, before we go straight forward for blood test or anything, I want us to work things out between us."

I cock an eye brow. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak in riddles," I say.

"Fuck, Draco. You may be the most eloquent person I've ever met. But when you're talking about something big, you honestly suck at that," Pansy comments dryly. Draco glares at her.

"Thank you very much, Parkinson," he says briskly. Pansy shrugs.

"Lyra, can I talk to you?" Pansy say. I frown but nod nevertheless.

"Yes, sure."

We walk a few feet away from Draco and the Potter boys. I'm surprised when Pansy hugs me so suddenly. She hugs me so tightly, as if I was her long lost child. I feel my shoulders wet with hot liquid; Pansy's tears. I become wondering why is she crying.

"You don't know how glad am I to see you, Lyra," Pansy says. "You may look like Draco, but I can see your mother a lot in you."

"You...you knew my mother?" I stutter. What I mean actually was, 'you were friends with Hermione Granger, the person you hated the most after Harry Poter?' Ginny always says so, whenever she sees Pansy on the news. But, it turns out that I cannot say something that harsh.

"Of course I knew your mother," Pansy laughs. "Who didn't know Hermione Granger? Every human being in the wizarding world knew her."

"No, I mean..." I bite my lip nervously. "I mean, you were friends with her?"

The smile from Pansy's face is gone. She sighs heavily. "Hermione Granger was probably my only girl friend in this whole world. She was the first one to look through all the prejudices and helped me out of my despair when we came back to Hogwarts. She wanted to be my friends. Like, _really_ good friend. I didn't have much friends after the War. She was, excluding Draco and Blaise, my only friend in this whole wide world. I was so devastated when she left. I didn't have anyone to talk to. When she left, I felt really alone. Despite having Blaise and Draco by my side, I felt completely alone. With Hermione gone, people started to mock us again. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad at Hermione. I was. I was really mad at her. I thought she was abandoning us. I thought she didn't care about us anymore."

She sucks in her breath, probably holding back the tears in her eyes. "She sent me a letter three years ago. She said she was sorry that she left me. She told me about you. But, I was so mad at her I didn't reply her. If I knew she was going to die, I would reply her letter. In fact, I would come there and help her."

She starts to play with the necklace around her neck, something that I didn't notice before. Now that I look at it closely, I realise it's the same necklace Mum always wore. I keep it under my bed ever since Mum died. There's a writing read _HP_ on the locket. I first thought that it was Harry's initial, and I remember I once hoped that Harry was my father. But, now that I've heard Pansy's story, I know what _HP_means.

"I think no one was as devastated as Draco," Pansy whispers. "He became so silent every single day of our miserable Hogwarts year. He barely came to the Hall to eat. He didn't snap back at anyone who mocked him when he always found it interesting to snap back at them. You didn't see him, Lyra. He was so screwed. He barely slept and when he did, he always muttered Hermione's name. He kept being like that even after we graduated. So, I was more than surprised when he came to my house one day, asking Blaise whether he wanted to come to the Tornadoes try-out. Years later, I found out that Draco changed back into his normal-self after he found old pictures of him and Hermione. I guess, it was only your mother who could bring back life to him."

"Yeah, Mum did that a lot to people," I mumble. "I wish she was here."

"That makes the two of us, Lyra," Pansy jokes. I smile at her attempt to cheer up the mood. We both glance at Draco, who stares blankly at an old ice-skating studio.

"Draco wants nothing that to believe that you really are his daughter," Pansy says. "He just needs time to adapt with that idea. And also, he's trying to find a way for you to be publicly known as his daughter. You know how Rita Skeeter would love to write about him."

I grimace. "I know. She's an old, sick, cow."

Pansy laughs. She pulls me again into another round of hug and this time, I hug her back. "I'm so happy that we finally meet."

"Me too," I say. "I need you to tell me all about Draco. I found it hard to understand him than to understand a fifth year potion."

She smiles. "Lyra, trust me. Once you get to know that git, understanding Draco Malfoy is the easiest thing to do in the world after breathing."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	9. My First Practice

"LYRA MALFOY! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANCE!" I hear Ginny yelled. I shoot my eyes open and glance at my watch around my wrist. It's still 6 o'clock.

"LYRA!" Ginny yells again.

"I'm up, I'm up," I says, walking toward the door. When I open the door, I kind of expecting an angry Ginny standing in front of me. So, I'm surprised when I see Ginny was smiling.

"Um, what happened?" I ask. Her smile widens and she hugs me.

"Congratulations!" Ginny exclaims. "I knew you'd get it, but still, I'm still surprised that you did. Wow, I'm so proud at you!"

"Hang on," I say, struggling to get out of Ginny's bone-crushing hug. "What are you talking about?"

"I just received this letter early in the morning," Harry says, coming behind his wife. He waves the letter in front of my face and I grab it instantly.

There's a logo of the Quidditch Junior League.

My heart literally stops for a second.

"You mean..." I begin, but I trail off, too overwhelmed with all the feelings. Harry grin.

"Yes, blondie. You're accepted to be England's Junior Chaser!" Harry says whilst laughing. I scream in happiness and jump to hug both Potters.

"Slow down, Nymph. You could have killed my parents," I hear James says. I let go James' parents and grin.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I was just so happy, I wasn't thinking that I'd cause any harm."

Harry smiles. "No worries, child. I had experienced enough from Ginny and your Mum." Ginny rolles her eyes upon hearing Harry's comment. I glance at James.

"What about you? Did you get it?" I ask. I know that if he gets it, that'll mean Albus lost. But, if he doesn't, that'll either mean Albus who gets it or somebody else.

"Yep," he says, popping the p. "I pity my brother. He was so broken-hearted when I told him I got the position. Poor thing." I slap the back of his head.

"You're a jerk, James," I comment dryly. He grins.

"Oh, well. I got that a lot from others too, anyway." He turns at his mum said, "MUM! I want to eat something tasty and meaty. I'm going to need a lot of energy today. Today's my first practice and the championship would be in next week."

Ginny pinches his cheek, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, James, or else you'll have to say goodbye to the championship."

We head down to have break fast. The table's filled with plates of delicious food. Ginny's definitely outdone herself. In the corner of the room, Albus is scowling and muttering words I dare he'll never have the guts to say it out loud in front of Ginny. I feel bad for him. It must have felt really suck to have your brother and best friend appointed to be in Junior League team. Lily seems like she's trying her best to cheer up Albus. But it's to no avail.

It takes James and I less than an hour to get ready. Harry kindly offers to drive us there. He looks so happy all the way he drives us, talking and laughing. I've never seen him this happy. Ever since I stay with him, Harry is happy, but not _this _happy. James said it's because Mum's death. I believe him.

"Well kids," Harry says, stopping right in front of the entrance. "Good luck with your practice. I'll pick you up in... Three hours, I suppose?"

"Thanks, Dad," James chirps. Harry ruffles his hair and kisses my forehead. James and I wave at him until Harry's car is nowhere in sight.

James heaves deeply, turns his way attention at me. "You ready, Lyra?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"All right. I'll just remind you, this won't be easy. With me being my dad's kid and you being your mum's kid, people would – "

"Yes, James. I understand," I say right away, stopping him from saying the exact thing I fear. Together, we step in into the stadium, with me holding James' hand for reassurance. Instead of our new team mates or our coach that we find, it's _reporters _that greet us. I'm a bit glad that most of the attention is on James.

"James! James! What do you feel about joining the League?"

"Do you think you'll win next week, against the Canons Junior team?"

"Did your father use his influence to get you in?"

"Oh, you've crossed the line, you useless lump of meat!" James exclaimed angrily.

"Who's that girl next to you?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why did she look like _Draco Malfoy?"_

"Silence," says someone calmly but enough to shut up the reporters.

It's Pansy.

"Mrs Zabini," a reporter pipes in. "What do you say about your husband decision of using James Potter? Do you think he's made a good decision?"

"I trust my husband and his every decision," Pansy says briskly. "If he believes James Potter would be great for Tornadoes Junior, then I go with him."

"And so do I," says another voice. The reporters gone berserk at their _new target._

"Mr Malfoy, are you – " but Draco's threw that reporter a death look that silences him. He eyes every reporter in a murderous glare, daring them to talk.

"Good," he says, satisfied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I've to take James and his friend to meet their new coach. I expect you to be gone when I'm back here."

I'm surprised when Draco takes my hand and holds it firmly I nearly jerk my hand away. I glance at the reporters behind me, knowing if it isn't for the fear they have for Draco, they would have took more pictures of Draco holding my hand. I watch Draco as we walk toward Blaise Zabini's room, trying ignore the whispers of every other Quidditch player. I focus my mind on Pansy's husband, whom I know have been coaching the Tornadoes Junior since Draco objected the offer a year ago.

"Draco!" exclaims Blaise Zabini once we enters his office. "So nice of you to visit me. I thought you've forgotten my existence at all."

"Shut it, Zabini. Your dramatics are irritating," Draco snaps, glaring.

Blaise glares back at him. It takes them three minutes until they break the tension and laugh out loud. They hug each other in a manly manner, passing formal greetings at each other. I eye the interaction closely, my eyes mainly train at Draco's best friend. Blaise Zabini is an extremely good-looking man. He, just like Draco, look younger than his actual age. He's a bit shorter than Draco, and a bit thicker than him. He's brown eyes that can rival James' infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Blaise," Pansy says. "This is your new Chaser and Seeker."

James grins, giving out his hand for Blaise. "I'm James Potter."

"Glad to see you, James. I'm sorry I wasn't there to test you myself but the pictures my assistant took of you were amazing. You really are your father's son." He turns at me and cracks a wide smile. "And you must be Lyra Malfoy."

I grin sheepishly. "Yep, that's me."

"You were brilliant, Lyra. The way you flew and threw the Quaffle. I've to admit, there were doubts in my head about whether you really are Draco's girl or not."

"I don't think I was that good."

"Good? Didn't you hear what I say? You were amazing! Wasn't she, Draco?"

Draco nods, his face is unreadable. "Yes, she was."

"You're so modest, Lyra. And that, Star, I believe you got that from Hermione. Draco's a cocky bastard," Blaise says, smiling. I'm listening to what he says though. My thoughts are only focused on _Draco watching my try-out._

"You were there?" I ask.

"Yeah. I saw you flew. Blaise wasn't joking. You were amazing."

I blush, looking down at my shoes. "Thank you."

"Now, let's see you and James fly," Blaise says, clasps his hands together. "You kids please follow me to meet your team mates, okay?"

"No need, Mr Zabini," says a boy as he comes into Blaise's office. He's probably a few years older than myself, around seventeen. "I'll lead Lyra and James myself."

"Teddy!" James exclaims. "How are you?"

The boy named Teddy grins. "Hey, James. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Lyra," says Blaise. "This is Teddy Lupin. He's the Chaser and Captain of your team. I bet you've probably seen him a few times in Hogwarts."

"Yeah," I say. "He's the Head Boy."

"Nice meeting you, Lyra," says Teddy, shaking my hand. "Now, come with me."

Teddy leads me to the Quidditch pitch. There are four kids around standing with brooms next to them, dressed in the Tornadoes popular blue uniforms. I recognise the Beaters; Theodore Nott's twin children, Hero and Romeo. They are in my year and in Slytherin, too. I can say the Nott twins and I are civil, if not friendly. I don't know the rest of them team, except that I've seen them a few times during my days at Hogwarts or at the magazines along with their famous parents.

"Lyra, James, they are your team mates. Alexander Wood is our Keeper, Hero and Romeo Nott are our Beaters, and Tamara Conner is our friend as Chasers."

We greet each other politely. Hero and Romeo soon find themselves friends with James. I find Tamara is quite nice. Blaise wastes no time and tels Teddy to start the practice immediately. We position ourselves and when Blaise blows the whistle, our practice starts. I score a few goals, feeling my confidence growing with each goal I score. I see Pansy cheers loudly and Draco even looks like he's actually enjoying it. He looks _proud_ of me.

That's all I need. Draco feels proud because of what I do.

And I score goals like mad.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	10. Christmas Shopping

Blaise Zabini is definitely the best Quidditch coach ever. For the next few days we practiced, which was every day for four hours, he's managed to make me and my team into a way better Quidditch player. Draco often attended our practice, sometimes give me and James examples to fly better. Pansy were always there, bringing lunch for me and James. I grow to like Pansy. She's almost like an older girl cousin, due to her relatively young age. She's just informed me, when I was having dinner with her and Draco and Blaise, that she's pregnant. I've never seen Blaise smiling so wide.

"Lyra?" James says, his head poking over the door of my room, just an hour after dinner.

"Huh?" I answer, without taking my eyes off my book.

"You better come down now. Draco's here and my mum doesn't look very happy."

"What?" I say, quickly following James into the living room.

To say that Ginny Potter looks unhappy is an understatement. She looks positively livid. Draco is across of Harry, and Ginny is standing behind her husband. Albus and Lily aren't home, because they're staying with the Weasley for the night, saying that they miss Rose and Hugo. Once the three adults hear me coming, they all have their eyes looking at me. Ginny's eyes soften a little but when she's looking at Draco again, she's all glares again. James takes a seat next to his father, leaving me with no choice but to sit beside Draco. There's an amused look on James' face, and I'm itching to wipe it off his face literally.

"You're asking for me, Gin?" I ask carefully, avoiding to look at Draco.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your _biological _father here is asking _my _permission to let you to stay with him over the holiday. He says some nonsense about getting to know you. What load of – "

"Ginny," warns Harry. James lets out a slight chuckle.

"I meant what I said, Mrs Potter," Draco says calmly. "I'll be off touring for the next Quidditch World Cup after this winter break, and I want to be with Lyra before I'm away. Just for a few days, then she can go back here and you can spend _more _time with her until your heart's contempt."

There's an awkward silence until Harry opens his mouth and says, "Okay." His answer earns a loud gasp of disbelief from Ginny, which follows with a loud smack from her right on Harry's head.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaims, caressing his head. "What's that for?"

"You're joking, aren't you, Harry? You can't just say okay to Draco sodding Malfoy about letting Lyra to stay with him! We promised Hermione that we'll take care of her – "

"And I'm pretty sure letting Lyra to get to know Malfoy is included into the category of taking care of Lyra, Gin. I mean, he _is _her father. He's all the rights to get to know her."

"But – "

"Ginny, please," I say. "I've never asked you for anything before, but just this time, please let me stay with Draco."

"Lyra, you know who he is, right?" Ginny says, coming closer towards me. "He's a selfish man who cares about no one but his stinking egoistical-self. You stay with him and in the end, you'll get hurt."

"Excuse me, _Weaslette, _I'm still here," Draco says, sounds angry now.

"Do I look like I care, Malfoy? No! So shut up, I'm talking to Lyra," Ginny snaps. She looks at me again, sighing heavily. "Look, I promised your mother that I'll do everything I can to protect you from anything and anyone. Draco Malfoy is at the top of the list, if you want to know. If protecting you means you can never know him, I'll do it."

"I know you care about me, Ginny. I do. But, you've done enough already. I'm fourteen, not five years old. When Harry was fourteen, he faced Voldemort! I'm sure Draco won't hurt me. He's got his reputation to uphold, don't you, Draco?"

"Although that's not the reason, but I swear, I'll never hurt Lyra," Draco answers, looking somewhat ashamed. Ginny looks unconvinced for a moment, before she groans loudly.

"Merlin, I can never say no to you, huh?" she says, ruffling my blonde hair. "All right, you go pack your bag now, Lyra. Bring everything you need, and you're allowed to bring knife, just in case the foul git give any indication to hurt you."

I waste no time and run into my room, packing all my belongings into my trunk. I have all my clothes, nail-polishes, accessories, shoes, books, magazines, my phone, wand, and the little box that contains my mother's letters and her trinkets. I double-check everything and when I'm sure there's nothing more, I drag my trunk down, where I see Draco has already been waiting for me outside of the house. It seems that Ginny doesn't want him inside any longer.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Ginny says, tidying my scarf around my neck. She tucks a stray of my hair behind my ear, and covers both of my ears with the beanie over my head.

"Okay, Ginny. Thank you very much," I say, hugging Ginny.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Ginny lets go of me and I make my way to stand next to Draco.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco says, shaking Harry's hand. "I really appreciate what you did."

"I did this for Lyra and Hermione, Malfoy. So, if I hear that you hurt Lyra, even if it's only broken nails, you have my wrath to answer. Understand, Ferret?"

"Crystal," Draco says, forcing a polite smile. He looks at me and takes my gloved-hand in his. "You ready, girl?"

"Um, wait a sec," I say, turning to look at James. "James?"

"Yes, Nymph?"

"Tell Albus everything, and tell Lily that I'm staying over with Camilla Longbottom."

"Noted, Miss. Have fun, okay?" I smile and nod.

"Are you ready _now_?" Draco says.

"Ready or not, I'm going with you, right?" I say, the same sweet smile makes an appearance on my face. There's a ghost of smile on Draco's face when he hears my answer.

"Hold my hand tight, we're going to Apparate." Just when the words leave his mouth, my insides feel funny in an unpleasant way and then we're standing in Draco's apartment living room.

"So, welcome to my apartment," Draco says lamely. "My room is over there, as you already knew. That's where the kitchen is, that's the dining room. Your room is over there, just right across mine, and you have your own bathroom there. You can do everything you want, just don't come into my room. And oh, please don't touch that box." He points at the box beside the telly. I have a feeling that inside the box, Draco keeps lots of Mum related stuff in there. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take shower. If you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen."

"Draco?" I call out, before he enters his room.

"Yes?"

"Pansy made you do this, didn't she?" I say, without looking at him.

"This may sound surprising or even crazy, but believe it or not, it's all me. Pansy's nothing to do about this. She doesn't even know it, actually."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I was pretty sure you wanted to take baby steps."

"Well, to be honest, I thought this was for the best. But, if you don't – "

"Thank you," I say, startling him.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"I say thank you. I've always wanted to know my father."

I turn my head to look at him, finding him smiling slightly. "You're welcome," he says softly. "I suggest you to take shower, too. We're going to go midnight Christmas shopping today."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I ask Draco. He's once again in a Muggle attire, and I feel glad he doesn't wear the hood on.

"Well, Lyra, today we're going to wherever you want. Next week is Christmas, and you're free to buy anything. I'll be paying for it," he says.

"You're not trying to buy my trust, aren't you?" I say in a teasing manner. To my utmost surprise, Draco grabs my hand in his big hand, patting it gently. He's a small smile playing in his lips.

"What can I say? You're a really hard girl to please," he says, winking. I giggle slightly, enjoying this fun side of Draco much more than his cold side. "Come on, we have loads to buy, don't we? You can lead the way."

We enter a clothing store, and Draco insists I have to try everything he throws at me. For a guy, he's good taste at girls' clothes. Whenever I'm trying on one of the many clothes he chooses, I emerge dramatically out of the dressing-room, twirling around as if I'm on a fashion show, and Draco grins every time I do that. After about half an hour, I've tried almost three-quarter of the clothing collection the store has. I ask Draco which one should I buy, and he ends up buying _all of it _for me. The same thing happens every other store we enter; I can't choose what to buy, and he just pays all of my choices, not caring how much it costs. He tells each store we visit to send everything I buy to his house, since there's just so much to carry.

"I don't think I can ever say thank you," I say when we're entering a small Muggle restaurant. Draco says it was Mum's favourite and they often went they were going on a date.

"You don't have to say thank you, then," Draco says after he's ordered the food; lasagna for me and spaghetti for him.

"But you've practically bought me the whole store department! That's too much, Draco."

"Just consider it as my Christmas present to you," he simply answer. I gasp loudly when I realise I haven't bought him anything! Sure, I've lots of stuffs to give to the whole population of London, but it won't be a surprise anymore for him. Draco knows what I buy. I make a mental note that I'll have to buy it after Quidditch practice tomorrow with James.

"Anything wrong?" he says.

"No," I say quickly. "I just...uh, I just bit my tongue," I add, lying. Draco cocks an eye brow. I'm a terrible liar, Harry and James have said it many times. Harry said I get it from Mum. Fortunately, Draco shrugs it off and starts to eat the spaghetti that has been served in front of him.

"You had your practice today, didn't you?" Draco says, seeming like he's trying to make a conversation. I nod my head.

"Yeah, 'twas amazing. Blaise is a really good coach. I mean, compare with Madam Hooch, he's like a God of Quidditch. He's even better than you, you know," I say evilly, smirking. Draco rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't let Blaise knows about this, though. He's heart will be bruised badly when he finds out you secretly complimented me," he says. I laugh.

"Aren't you Mr Modesty," I tease.

Through out dinner, we talk about almost everything – except about Mum, though. Mum is a topic we both try to never talk about. I can tell Draco is still adjusting with the fact that I'm his daughter, and I believe he's trying hard. He still acts all awkward towards me, yes, but at least he isn't an annoying git anymore. Instead of Apparating, like he wants, I ask him to walk our way home. He looks at me funny, as if I just suggested him to strip naked in front of Harry. But, nevertheless, he takes my hand and we walk home together.

"Thank you for everything, Draco," I say once we're back in his apartment. He nods his head.

"You're welcome," he answers curtly, smiling.

I don't know what's gotten into me, but before I know it, I've made a step closer toward him, and hug the guy who's supposed to be the father I've always wanted in my life. He stiffens when I wrap my arm around his much bigger body, and it takes him a few seconds until he hugs me back. Happines shoots through me when I feel Draco's hand strokes my long hair. However, when I let go of him, his eyes miss the warmth that was there just a minute ago. He looks a lot like the man he was when I first met him.

"You should go to bed," he says almost coolly. "It's really late. You have practice tomorrow, right?"

"Draco, wait – "

"Good night, Lyra," he says, heading off to his room and disappears behind the mahogany door. I sigh heavily and makes my own way into my room, disappointment fills my heart.

"Good night, Draco."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

God, I wish my father was as rich as Lyra's.

And I am sorry for the late update. But, at least, this chapter is a lot longer than the previous chapter :D Oh, and if you find any mistakes, just tell me. I'm posting this chapter while babysitting for my cousins. I haven't really checked it. Sorry!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia :)


	11. A Closet and A Quidditch Practice

When I wake up early in the morning, it takes me awhile until I realise I'm _not _in Grimmauld Place anymore. Instead, from today on, I'll be staying with Draco. I look around my room (mind you, it's a _really_ big room), noticing for the first time how beautiful the room is. The walls are light purple, with silver stars all over it. There's a pearl-white table in the corner of the room, where all the books I haven't unpacked are stacked high on it, and there's also a laptop beside the books. The bed is so big, probably a king-size one, and the covers and blankets are a combination of white and light pink. There's also a telly in the middle of the room, and my own bloody coach and a coffee table! Just across the coach, there's a small turquoise door, with buttons and a screen next to it. Curious, I make my way toward the door, only to be stopped by a piece of parchment under my foot.

_Lyra, I have an early practice this morning, that also means Blaise has his practice, too. So, for today, you have no practice. Pansy will be with you for the day. If you want to, she'll take you to see my practice. But, that's only if you do want it. And that small door with the buttons? Type the password (bookworm) and see what's inside it._

_I'm sorry for last night, and I hope you like what's inside the room._

_Draco._

"Okay, this is certainly weird," I mumble as I type the password. Right after I press the ENTER button, the door slides open. I gasp when I see what's inside it.

Behind the door, is a really big closet, full of stylish daily clothes, daily dresses, formal dresses, hats, sun-glasses, the most glamours jewels, and a whole collection of awesome bags and shoes ever. There's also a big mirror and a small couch in the middle of the room. I see all the clothes I buy yesterday have already been gathered with the rest of the other clothes. I can't help but to squeal girlishly at the sight of it. It's like I'm entering into Mia Thermopolis' closet. I quickly try on one of the clothes, grinning widely when I look at the reflection in the mirror.

"Cassandra Davies will certainly be _so _jealous," I say, still grinning.

"Well, no one can blame her. Right now, I'm so jealous of you," says someone behind me. I whip around, and find Pansy leaning on the door-frame, looking absolutely gorgeous in her black halter-neck and black leather boots.

"Pansy! How long have you been standing there."

"I just arrived a few seconds ago, and Merlin! I really _love _that bag!" she exclaims like some school girl, grabbing a maroon-coloured bag. "Oh, Draco really is trying to ruin you into a spoil brat."

"Yeah, I think he's outdone himself," I say, throwing a look all over the room.

"Please let me dress you up," Pansy says, making a really adorable baby-face. I dare bet when she was a child, no one could ever resist that face.

"Pansy, you don't have – "

"But, I want to!" she insists. "Long time ago, I promised your mother that I'd dress her up one day. I failed to fulfill that promise, Lyra. So please, let me dress you up."

"Okay, you can dress me up," I say. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please don't make me look like a Barbie."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Pansy says, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you like it?"

"Are you serious, Pansy?" I say, looking at my reflection. "_I love it! _I mean, I look like a bloody princess! Merlin, thank you!"

Pansy dresses me up in white strapless dress, with a black leather jacket over it. She picks me a pair of silver high-heeled strappy sandals. I'm not really sure about the high-heels, though Pansy convinces me that I after a few minutes, I'll get over it. After all, I've never been one to be all girly with higgh-heeled shoes. She braids my hair into the famous waterfall braid, which she adds with a big flower hair-clip on the righ side. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I've to say, I look pretty.

"You're very welcome, honey... Come on, let's go. I'm your friend for the day, Missy. Do you want to go anywhere? I'll take you by Apparating, because there's _no bloody way _we're going out in this. It's freaking cold out there."

"I think I want to go to Draco's practice," I say automatically, earning a grin from Pansy.

"Eager to show your daddy how his little girl looks so beautiful are we?" Pansy teases. I roll my eyes.

"Draco doesn't care about me," I say, and Pansy cocks an eye brow. "Okay, he care less about me than he cares about you or Blaise. Last night was the prove," I end slowly.

"What? What happened last night?"

"He took me on Christmas shopping, then to dinner. It was my fault, I guess, but I didn't know he'd react that way."

"What did you do?"

"I hugged him," I answer, looking down at my feet. "Is that something wrong? Should I never hug him?"

Pansy smiles apologetically. "Well, let's just say Draco wasn't really ready to feel a great feeling of fondness towards you. He's still confused with everything, but believe me, he cares about you. I mean, look around you! I'd kill to have one of your bags. I'm just joking though!" she adds quickly when I open my mouth, wanting to say that she can take anything she wants.

"Although, I've to say, it's been ages anyone, other than me and Blaise, ever hug him. The last person, excluding my pigheaded husband and me, who Draco let to hug him, was your mother. And I think, since we all can see a lot of Hermione Granger in you, it made him felt uneasy."

"Fine, then. Next time I've the sudden urge to hug him, I'll hug the nearest object around," I say sarcastically. Pansy chuckles.

"I don't mind to be hugged by you. You're very cuddly." Pansy ends it with a warm hug. "Now, hold my hand tight. I'm going to Apparate the both of us to Draco's practice."

"Will it be cold there?"

"Impossible. Draco and Blaise have charmed the whole stadium a week ago. It feels as hot as the hottest summer ever."

Once we set out foot inside the stadium, I agree silently with Pansy. It's so hot around I feel like boiling. I'm a bit tempted to take off the jacket, but I don't feel confident enough to show off my bare shoulders. For my whole life, I've been dressing all casual. Sometimes, I even use James' or Harry's clothes. I like boys' clothes better. They're simple and comfortable. I remember Mum used to wear a really old man shirt, which was too big for her petite body. She used to say it belonged to her cousin. I found out just a few days before her death, that it was Draco's.

"Merlin's bloody massive arse, Pansy," Blaise whistles, zooming down towards us on his broom. "Is that my little Star?" Blaise has made it official that for him, my name will always be 'Little Star'.

"Yep," Pansy says, grinning. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She looks good, I agree," says Draco, who has came out of nowhere and now stands next to Blaise. Pansy rolls her eyes and nudges Draco's ribs.

"Good? Seriously? She looks gorgeous, you daft imbecile!" Pansy exclaims.

"Yeah, mate. I think there's something wrong with your eyes," Blaise agrees.

"Or brain," Pansy says heatedly.

"Okay, fine. She looks amazingly beautiful, I almost believed she was a model. Happy?" Draco spits out, trying to look annoyed but fails miserably. I look away from him, hiding the blush on my face. He's never complimented me before.

"Immensely," Pansy laughs.

"I left Lyra with you for only an hour and you've turned her into the miniature of you," Draco says, shaking his head.

"Well, that's a good thing, seeing you aren't able to dress up her like I just did. And oh, just a friendly reminder, Drackie-poo; you need to buy Lyra _more _clothes, okay? I'll give you the list tonight." My eyes widened automatically.

"Don't listen to her, Draco – "

"Fine, whatever," he says, giving his book of checks to Pansy, who takes it eagerly. "But, it'll all be your responsibility, Parkinson. You can take her anytime. And for now, I've to talk with those vultures for awhile."

"It's Zabini, Malfoy!" Pansy shouts at Draco's retreating figure.

"I don't care!" he yells.

"Oh, isn't he so mature," Pansy says sarcastically.

"He's always like that, Pans. One day, that attitude will get back at him," Blaise says. Turning at me, he's a big smile on his face. "So, Star, what do say about little game of Quidditch? Just you and me. You'll be the rooky Chaser, and I'll be the profesional Keeper."

I laughs at his joke. "I'm not sure I can play in this, Blaise," I say, glancing at my dress.

"Oh, that's easy," he says and taps his wand to my shoulder. The dress changes into a simple T-shirt, my sandals change into a pair of sneakers, and the jacket turns into basketball shorts.

"Blaise! You're ruining her looks!" Pansy exclaims.

"There. Now you can play. I tell you, there's nothing magic can do," Blaise says to me, ignoring his fumming wife. I grimace slightly.

"Except bringing my mum back to life," I mutter faintly. Luckily, no one hears it.

"What did you say?" Blaise says. I shake my head, faking a smile.

"Nah, nothing. Let's just play... Can I borrow a broom?"

"Sure... Draco! Lyra needs your broom!" Blaise shouts.

"What?" Draco calls out, craning his neck from the notebook he's holding.

"Your broom! Lyra needs your bloody broom! We'll be having a little one-on-one Quidditch game."

"Just take it. I'm a little busy." With that, he lowers his head back and his attention is all back at that damn book.

"Let the game, begins!" Blaise shouts after I've got hold of Draco's broom and he's a Quaffle in his hand. Kicking my foot of the ground, I start to feel the familiar feeling everytime I ride a broom.

For the first few minutes, Blaise is all soft and nice with me. But, I don't want to be treated like some stupid child. Feeling a bit challenged, I play really hard until half of the balls I throw at Blaise go right into the goal posts. Pansy, as usual, is cheering loudly. Even a few of the other players, Theo Nott and Daphnee Greengrass, are watching right next to Pansy. The last goal I shoot, I trick Blaise into believing that I was going to shoot the goal to his right. Pansy squeales when Blaise can merely stare at the Quaffle that goes right past him.

"How was that for a rooky?" I say, flying toward him. He shrugs teasingly.

"Not bad, although you were clearly at a major advantage there," he says smugly.

"What? It was clear as hell that you were having trouble at keeping up my game! Maybe, you're getting a little old, Blaise."

"Yeah, Blaise. I can see your hair is thining!" shouts Nott from the bench. Blaise chuckles.

"Alright, you win. And for that, you'll be having a date with me for the night. Not every girl get that chance, you know." He winks at me and I punch his shoulder playfully.

"You're so full of yourself," I laugh.

"Hey, Draco, did you see Lyra flew up there? She was amazing!" Blaise tells Draco.

But, the blonde-haired git merely nods his head and says, "Oh yeah, sure."

Before either Pansy or Blaise can stop me, I'm already running out of the stadium.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I confess, the Lyra's room (including the amazing closet) is inspired from Mia Thermopolis' room in the movie The Princess Diaries: Royal Engagement. And I have to say, I've always wanted a room like that.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia :)


	12. Getting Closer

"...I don't care, _Malfoy. _You were acting like a total arsehole, so now you've to say sorry to Lyra," comes Pansy's loud screaming from the living room. I've been locking myself in my room for the last two hours, reading _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy _ – a book that I found from the bookshelve.

"Alright, alright. I'm going now. But, I'm sure she's not going to hear me out," Draco says, his voice getting closer.

"That's your problem. You are, after all_, her father_," Pansy snaps. "You go figure out something. In the mean time, I'll be off to see the Healer for my weekly check-up. I expect you have already been forgiven by Lyra when I come here again tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco mumbles. I silently giggle upon hearing their conversation. I hear Pansy's steps retreating, and then Draco knocks my door gently.

"Lyra, I'm sorry," he says. I simply ignore him. "Lyra, please, open the door."

Again, I ignore him. He sighs heavily.

"I was busy, dealing on contracts. You probably have heard that I'm still handling the Malfoy Company, not only being a Quidditch player. If something wrong happens, I'll lose the company and practically everything I have. I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't mean to act like a – " his answer is cut off when I slam the door open. I almost forgive him instantly when I look at him; smiling wide like a child with eyes looking hopeful.

But it needs more than hopeful expression to get my forgiveness.

"Like a dick?" I spit out, glaring at him – which is a bit hard, because I need to look up at him. He's really tall, it's almost inhuman.

There's a pregnant pause before he answers. "Yes. Like a total dick... Will you _please_ forgive me?"

"No," I say, and the hopeful look on his face drops literally.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you really expect me to forgive you that easily? Of course not! For one, _Draco Malfoy_, your mood-swing is really terrible, I find it even more irritating than Lily Potter's. For another, I'm tired with all of it. One minute you're acting all nice and charming, and then you're acting like a cold-hearted bastard. It takes more than you're hopeful look and smiles to have my forgiveness."

His face looks all sad and hurt, but I think I was just imagining that. He's now looking impassive, like he always has. He nods his head shortly before saying, "Okay. I understand. If you don't want to forgive me now, it's okay. But, I _really _am sorry, Lyra. And I hope you'll forgive me later."

"Not today," I say. He nods his head again, as if he confirms my statement.

"There's food in the kitchen. If you need anything, I'll be in my room," he says, and makes his way to his room. I close the door slowly, feeling tired all of the sudden. I throw the book in my hand, and throw myself on the bed.

"Mum, why should you be in love with such an infuriating jerk and got pregnant because of him?" I mumble as I my eyes flutter shut, falling asleep.

When I wake up, it's almost 6 o'clock. I wake up at the sound of impatient knocks on my door. Cursing faintly with profanities that I'll never dare say in front of Ginny, I open the door. I find no one there, only an envelope next to my feet, and a box of my favourite Muggle chocolate. I pick up both items and hold the box carefull with my right arm, before opening the envelope. There's a small card inside it, with Draco's elegant hand writting.

"Meet me in the balcony in one minute," I read aloud. As soon as I finish reading it, a timer appears on the corner of the card, showing the seconds I've left.

Fifty-seven seconds...

Fifty-six seconds...

And so on...

I waste no time and run quickly toward the balcony. In less than twenty seconds, I'm already standing in front of the door that separates the balcony and the living room. Draco's standing beside furry white carpet, wearing a dark-blue shirt and black jeans. He's his back on me, his attention is focused on something in front of him. There are boxes of chocolate and plates of cake all over the carpet, and bottles of soda. A small telly is sitting not far from the him, showing Mum's favourite movie, _Cold Mountain. _I open the door slowly, and Draco turns around when I take a step closer toward him. He's a small smile on his face, and he looks more like my older brother than my father. Wind is blowing quite hard on us, causing me to wrap my arms around meinstantly. It's quite chilly, but it's not snowing yet. Still, with me only wearing a spaghetti-straps dress, I feel like freezing to death. Draco seems to notice so, and he casts a silent Warming Spell on me.

"Thank you," I say, sitting beside him.

"No problem."

"Why do you want me here?" I ask.

"To show you that." He points at the purple flowers all around us (I didn't notice that before) and just right when the timer in the card rings, pixies jump out of the petals, dancing. It's probably the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful," I breathe. He nods.

"Yeah. Your mother showed me these same flowers to me just before..." Draco clears his throat awkwardly and continues with an almost audible voice. "Just before she went away. It was on this same day, you know." He takes one chocolate randomly, and pops one into his mouth. I seriously can't tell whether he really is thirty or not. He looks so _young_.

"Take one, girl. It tastes delicious," he says. I take one, not that I really want to eat it. Merely for formality, just that.

We eat the chocolate and the cake in silent, and as cliche as it sounds, we feel comfortable with it. I know this is another of Draco's weird way of saying thank you, but I like it. This is one thing that Mum always says; Draco likes to pamper people he cares about. I don't want to get my hopes to high, but I can't help but to feel a bit happy. He's spent probably millions of Galleons for me, and although he's a right foul git, he's actually quite alright.

"I still miss her, you know," he says suddenly. It takes me awhile until I realise that he's talking about my mother. "I still feel like she was actually with me all along. Sometimes, I find myself staring randomly at some brunette woman with bushy hair, hoping that it's her. At night, I'll be having dreams, _memories _of our time together. I'll be honest with you, even when I'm...when I uh...when..."

I look away slightly, getting what he's on about. It's a bit unnerving when you hear your supposed-father talking about having _that _with another woman who's not your mother. Hearing my mum telling me stories of her doing _it _with Draco was already disturbing for me, hearing him doing this with Jackie is _super _disturbing. "I get it already. Just...just continue whatever you were going to say."

I swear, I think Draco smirks when he sees my reaction.

"When I have _that, _I sometimes say your mother's name, not Jackie's. And one day, you'll know how problematic that is for my relationship with her or any of my girlfriends... All of that is getting worse ever since you come into my life. The constant hoping of your mother being one of that many women I meet, the dreams that keep me awake all night long... It gets worse."

I look away for the second time that night, but this time, it's because of guilt.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I don't blame it all on you. I'm saying this because I want you to understand why I keep on acting cold and irritating to you. You remind me so much of her."

"I want to understand you, Draco," I say slowly. "But, you're so hard to understand. Sometimes, when I thing I've finally understood you, you show me another side of yours. You're a really difficult man to understand."

He smiles weakly. "I'm sorry for that. Your mother used to say that it was easier to understand a really difficult dark magic than to understand me. I suppose, she was right about one more thing, huh?"

I don't answer him because I've noticed something interesting. He always avoids mentioning Mum's name, always refering her as 'your mother'. Before I can stop myself, the question flies out of my mouth. "Why do you always refer Mum as 'your mother'? Why can't you just say her name?"

I expect him to look ashamed or even nervous, but he just shrugs nonchalantly. But, I can see it from the way he avoids eye contact with me by intentionally drinking his drink, he feels uneasy to talk about this. "I don't know. Her name has been something forbidden for me to say for the past few years. Yes, I still say her name in my sleep, but consciously, I can never find the guts to say her name out loud."

"Why?"

"I'm just scared, I guess. I'm scared that I won't be as strong I want to be if I keep on wallowing in the past. I don't want to be all moping and moaning like stupid Moaning Myrtle." I smile knowingly and grab his hand with mine. He whips his head around to look at me, his eyes wide open.

It seems like I've surprised him.

"Well, you can't always be strong all the time. There are times when you _have _to be vulnerable. It doesn't mean you're weak, it means that you're human," I say carefully, afraid that I'll offend. He smiles though, and for the first time ever, he caresses my cheek like I always imagine a father would to a daughter.

"See? This is what I mean by you reminding me of..._Hermione. _Even the way you talk, you're just like her. And right now, I feel like she was here with us, sitting just right beside me."

"Harry told me the those who loved us never really leave us. They're always in our heart," I say, scooting closer to him. It was my turn to be surprised when he wraps around my shoulder. It feels good.

"Hm, I bet he quoted it from Sirius Black?" I look at him, wondering how can he knows about that. He smirks and pulls me even _closer. _If this all turn up a dream, I think I'll pitch myself off this building.

"How can you – "

"Hermione said the same thing to me years ago," he says, looking forlorn. But, as if there was a switch, he's smiling really bright, like a child on Christmas. "Now, have you ever watched _Cold Mountain? _Your mother forced me to watch it almost _every night_. And believe me when I say I've enough of looking at Jude Law's face. Your mother couldn't find it enough to moan around about how _hot _Jude Law is."

The both of us laugh. "Yeah, she liked to do that. But, if you ask me, I prefer Leonardo DiCaprio."

Draco cringed. "Oh, not him! I don't need you to _love _him, too! I've Pansy to do that, thank you very much."

"Well, what can I say? He _is _hot." I laugh happily when Draco makes a face at my statement.

"I always know Muggle movies are ruining young girls. Just remember one thing, girl, if one day I find you and Pansy making a DiCaprio fans-club, I'll seriously consider of kicking you out from the team."

"Who are you to make such decision? You're not my coach." I try to sound all angry, but with Draco smirking smugly like an annoying eighteen year old bloke, it's a bit hard to do so.

"I'm your coach's Captain, and I also happen to be his boss since he starts to work in the Malfoy Company. So, yeah, I've all the rights to make such decision." I roll my eyes,

"You're such an arse."

He smirks and, believe it or not, he smears his chocolate-covered index finger across my cheek. I gasp loudly, touching my my face. His smirk, if possible, grows wider. "Aw, Lyra, afraid that a little chocolate will ruin your face?"

I glare at him, but it quickly changes into a smile when I secretly grab my glass of soda. Still smiling at him, I pour all of the contain over his head. He jumps away from me, staring dumbly at his drenched shirt. I can't resist the urge to laugh. His face looks so comical. "Don't worry, Draco. You're hair will be as girly as it's always been."

He mock-glares at me. "You did not just say my hair looks girly."

"I did," I say, laughing even harder.

"Take it back."

"Nope. No can do."

Before he can wraps his big arms around me, I run away from him. I run around the apartment in circle, giggling and laughing. Draco shouts my name along with some threaths that he'll tickle me to death. After ten minutes of running, Draco grabs his wand and Petrifies me. Smirking like a git he really is, he finally has me in his arms, and then lifts the spell of me. I glare at him and struggling all I can to escape.

"I hate you," I say when lets go of me. I throw myself on the couch, turning the telly on carelessly. The couch dips lower when Draco sits beside me. He embraces me and I, daring my luck, lay my head on his shoulder. He doesn't recoil, thank God.

"No you don't. I'm too charming," he says. I roll my eyes and pinch his hand lightly,

"You're annoying."

"You're stubborn."

"You're a git."

"You're a brat."

I look at him in disbelief, but let the matter away. I still find it hard to belief though, that _the _Draco Malfoy wants to play around like a child.

"What? No more comebacks?" Draco taunts.

"Just shut up and let me watch in peace."

Draco laughs and nods his head. We end up watching the crappy show in silent. I'm hardly watching anything at all, my thoughts all on the blonde man who's actually the father I'd been looking for all this time. I don't really remember what happens next, but all I know, when I wake up, I'm already in my bed, a thick blanket is covering most of my body. I find a note on the coffee table, and a set of bottles of nail-polish. I know all of it from Draco. Smiling to myself, I take it and read it.

_Sorry I've to go really early again. When you read this, I'm probably already away._

_Tomorrow's you match, isn't it? Blaise and I are preparing everything, so don't worry about me._

_Blaise said today's practice will be at the same time, but it won't be long like usual._

_I'm not gonna be there when you practice, but I'll be there on your match._

_One more thing, we have dinner tonight, with Jackie. Call Pansy if you need anything._

_See you tonight,_

_Draco_

_P. S.: I really enjoy last night. Tell me when you're craving on chocolate again._

I laugh heartily and make my way to shower.

Draco sure has a funny way of showing that he cares about me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Eep! I really love writing this chapter. I'm getting sort of tired of writing irritating Draco. Even the Draco in my head protests that he's not _that _rude.

The part where Draco mostly write notes to Lyra is inspired by my own father's habit. When he finds it hard to say what he wants to me out loud, he'll leave notes with little gifts to me; like chocolate or nail-polish. I always think my dad's habit is really sweet. My mum said that that was how my dad asked her to be his girlfriend. Thank God he didn't use notes to propose her :D

The book, _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, _is one of my favourite book. I know most of you who have read the book are probably thinking it's almost impossible a fourteen year old would ever read such book, but I suppose Lyra's not a normal fourteen year old. She is, after all, the child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy ;) She's not normal at all, in a good way though.

And about Jude Law vs. Leonardo Dicaprio... I just want to say that I love both men. I mean, if it wasn't because they're like twenty years older than me, I'd be more than willing to marry them :D I really recommend you to watch _Cold Mountain_. In my other stories, I use _Titanic _as Dramione's child's favourite movie. But, I guess that's getting too cliche, so I decide to use _Cold Mountain _for this story.

I once mentioned that this story will be 30 chapters long. I finally decided I'll make it only 20 chapters long. I think 30 is too long.

Enough with all the rambling. Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


End file.
